


Morning

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Morning

Hinata is wiping his eyes as he wakes up. It was strange that he had a very nice sleep but his head hurts. 

He puts down his hands and felt the left side soft while the other a little hard like muscle. In fact, he didn't realize he is squeezing a bulge. 

He shrieked as he realized that he has someone beside in bed. 

"Wha! Who what where when?" He has no clue what to say. 

"Come'ere!" Osamu takes Hinata down and hugs him close. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" Hinata worriedly asked. 

"I had fun last night. Thank you for being a nice partner." Osamu hugs and nuzzles his face behind Shouyou.

"Huh?" Hinata is confused. He doesn't remembee how drunk he is. He falls asleep but in a short seconds revives and starts to talk again. 

As last night he kept talking on how awesome Miya is and how he wants to admire his skills. 

"I like eating a lot, you like food a lot. How about a funny idea?" During that night, Osamu is just listening as they as side by side on bed looking at each other. "Lets be boyfriends." 

"Wait I said that?" Hinata flinched. 

"You did. But telling me more about how good I am coming from your mouth is--" 

"M-Miya-san. I hope you don't take it the wrong way. I am just--" Hinata sighs. But then since Osamu is only seeing the smooth back and nape of Hinata, he never saw the face of denial. 

"Is that so?" Osamu did not saw it coming but as he knows the tone of Hinata's voice, he listens and just made the move himself. 

He hates what he is hearing now. He hates that he is accepting it. He hates the fact that he fell in love but is all just some love unrequited. Its just him and the drunk form of Shouyou, not the real Shouyou. 

He lets go of Hinata gently and gets up. Hinata almost screams when he saw Osamu only wearing boxers. 

"Nothing happened. Its just you who wants my body heats last night since you felt cold." He deadpanned, losing that smile he had earlier as he woke up seeing his sunshine. 

Hinata cannot believe his drunkeness took things too far again but. . . 

"Miya-kun I--" 

"I will be outside. I will wait for you." Osamu wants to escape the embarassment. 

He is fully clothed and left the room and went to the bathroom to wash his face but what he saw in the mirror are tears dropping down from his eyes without realizing that he is hurt.


End file.
